


Tenderest Love

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A woman and her lover find a little time to enjoy each other and the love that they share.RP Fic.





	Tenderest Love

Julia had been soft-spoken when she called for Camilla to be brought to her rooms, her smile soft as Camilla was lowered to the bed beside her. 

"Hello darling...."

Camilla smiled.

"Hello sweetheart."

"How's the day been... not too lonely I hope?"

Camilla smiled and shook her head.

"No not really."

Julia smiled, leaning to kiss her softly. 

"You are happy here, aren't you?"

Camilla smiled and nodded.

"Yes I'm loving it here."

Julia smiled. 

"Good, because I'd hate for you to be unhappy, my darling." 

Camilla smiled at Julia.

"You’re so sweet."

"Someone as sweetly delicate as you deserves to be loved. Always."

"Thank you."

Julia smiled, kissing her again gently. 

"Let me love you?"

"I'd enjoy that..."

Julia smiled, easing herself out of the bed to undress, moving to do much the same for Camilla, her smile soft as she settled back beside her in the bed, drawing her gently closer, her lips meeting Camilla's in another sweet kiss, her touch light as she brushed hair out of her eyes. 

"My darling..."

Her touch skimmed slowly down Camilla's neck, pausing to caress the small mark at the base of her neck, one left by an overly brutal lover who had caused much pain for Coraline, Camilla's twin who loved her dearly. Her own eyes met Camilla's now, her touch skimming against Camilla's collarbone, pausing there as she kissed light tears from Camilla's cheeks before skimming downwards, light against Camilla's chest, her lips meeting Camilla's again even as she moved to tenderly caress and tease each breast, focusing on each nipple until they hardened slightly. 

"You are... the most beautiful woman..." 

Camilla could only pant due to Julia's attentions. Julia had smiled, letting her hand run lightly lower, her lips brushing Camilla's again gently as she moved to run her hand still lower, her lips gentle against Camilla's even as she began to light tease at Camilla's clit, her eyes still focused on Camilla, wanting nothing more than to pleasure her. Camilla mewed and looked up at Julia, looking her deep in her eyes letting her see her pleasure. Julia had smiled softly, kissing her again even as she moved to slowly, tenderly push inwards, setting a slow and loving pace. Camilla mewed even louder and arched. Julia had purred tenderly, kissing her again even as she picked her pace up. 

"I love you..."

"I love you toooooo."

Camilla mewed loudly as she came apart. Julia had smiled, kissing her softly even as she moved to settle beside her. 

"My girl..."


End file.
